TF2xRED Male Reader (REQUESTS OPEN)
by failfort-medic
Summary: You are a new recruit on the RED team. Tired and now with BOINK! in your system. You notice that your team might just not be a team..but something closer than that.


You felt the train slightly rock as you were on your way to 2fort. Looking to your side as you choice weapons laid beside you, you knew this was going to get good pay and that there was a respawn system that keeps you from dying from 2am to 7:30pm. Normally during training and the actual battle. Slowly the rocking of the train had drifted you to sleep.

Suddenly you felt a jolt that woke you. The train had stopped and you quickly got up and then went to get off. But stopped by a kinder lady you pointed to your cabin. Seeing you nearly left your weapons, you quickly got them and then went back to exiting the train. Thanking the kind lady on the way back. The bright light of the desert making you squint before you heard a few accented voices who seemed to sound like they were greeting you. Blinking as your (e/c) orbs focused on the small group in front of you. Seeing another guy about your age seemed to be one of the better things as you saw a tall male you greeted you, from what you knew he must of been Russian from the accent. "Heh, hey-" You spoke out tiredly, about to say something else but the boy your aged then seemed to toss you something. A BOINK! Atomic Punch energy drink.

"Take a swig pal, you look like ya need a boost" The Boston voice rung out loudly followed by a chuckle. Opening it as you took a swig, it felt like sparks going down your throat but you felt like you could run for miles after downing half of the can. Soon walking in a small jog as you followed the two you seemed to already be halfway to a large building. Once caught up to them you gave a smirk. The tall Russian man then patting you on the back. "I am Heavy, annoying energy drink boy is Scout" He said before chuckling as the boy who seemed to be Scout rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, what eva, tough guy"

You couldn't help but laugh at this. You didn't know if it was the energy drink or the fact you felt exited about this but you then nudged Scout who seemed to know by they way you sped up a bit in pace what you were saying. Both of you took off rather quickly as even with the BOINK! in your system, the other still made it to the door before you did. But thankfully the door was still a bit open as you ran to it and bolted in. Though looking behind you as the Russian was doing a small jog to keep up with you. Unlike Scout you actually waited and held the door open for Heavy. He thanked you before entering the building as you was guessing was either the base your main area. But from seeing only RED uniforms you took a guess that it was a base. Seeing others there who looked up. A man with small round glasses looked up to you and waved. You waved back as you knew...this place would be like home in no-time.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

 **As you can tell I left this rather open. I am up to doing anything besides lemon for this since I feel uncomfortable reading it and writing it. I'm not too terribly sorry for that since I know that a good fluff insert male reader is nearly not there. I'm not saying I am the best writer in the whole world I am just saying that I was looking around and mainly Fem!Readers are there. And I think the guys need some too. Now please feel free to add some fact I need to know about how guys should act since I myself, is not a guy. Last time I checked I was female.** ** _SO PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GUY THE GUY WAY WRONG!_**

 **Now, I am up to doing requests until this story reaches 19 chapters since that is more than enough to get a wack at your favorite version and character RED and BLU! I will try to make a BLU team reader here soon but that will take me a while and I do see the BLU team having different personalities than RED.**

 **So while this still says open I will be taking requests here for you and you lovable favorite character, even if it is over the top insane version pyro to the overly charming version of Spy!**


End file.
